


Apart at the Seams

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rumple had prepared extensively for this moment. He just forgot one minor detail





	Apart at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> paradigmparadoxical   
> Rumple didn’t include closures in his conjured clothing.  Closures are bulky and uncomfortable. When Belle breaks his curse, she has to cut some of that clothing off of him.

“Are you ready?”

Rumple tore his eyes away from Baelfire. It was difficult, he was worried that his boy would vanish if he took his eyes off him for a moment, but he managed it.

“I’m ready, Belle.”

As Belle stepped up close to him, he heard Baelfire shift in his seat. A quick glance proved he was still here and Rumple focused on Belle. She leaned in and he did the same. Their lips touched and Rumple felt the Dark Curse howling within him. He twitched and would have broke their kiss if Belle hadn’t caught hold of his face with both hands and held him firm. The howling in his skull faded to nothing and with a shuddering breath he felt the Dark Curse release it’s long, long hold on him.

“Papa! The dagger! It’s blank!”

He was glad of Belle’s hands, now on his arms, holding him steady. He felt a bit punch-drunk. Bae tilted his head from side to side as he looked him over.

“Back to my old self?”

“Hum? Yeah, you are. Apart from your clothes.”

Bae wrinkled his nose. Dragonhide and silks did not meet with his approval. 

“That I can fix.”

Shrugging out of his coat was simple enough, but when he reached his waistcoat he realised the one little detail he had forgotten in his extensive preparation for no longer being the Dark One. 

“Ah.”

“Rumple what’s wrong?”

Bae rolled his eyes; “Got dressed with magic, didn’t you Papa? Can’t get undressed now, can you?”

Bae hopped up from his chair; “He did this once to me, then went off on a deal. I had to cut myself out of the clothes so I could get ready for bed.”

Belle blinked a few times; “Oh. Well, I’ll just go and make a fresh pot of tea, while you help your Papa.”

“No, don’t worry! I’ll make the tea!”

Bae was out of the room before Belle could refuse.

“Be careful, son!”

Rumple sighed as an echoed shout of ‘I will, Papa’ reached them. He shuffled his feet and offered Belle a nervous grin.

“I can manage. Belle?”

She’d turned away to her chair by the fire and bent down. When she’d stood back up she held her scissors. The twinkle in her eye made Rumple swallow hard.

“Always wanted to cut you out of those trousers.”

It was Rumple’s turn to blink. He recovered quickly and raised his arms from his sides; “Then, mi’lady, you shall have your desire.”


End file.
